Untold Story of Golide Hannigan
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kind of AU based on the 1982 movie: What if Rooster had an unwanted daughter and she was actually nice and kind with Annie? The red headed orphan mentions to the older girl she wants to find her parents and possibly get adopted, but will Goldie tell her aunt and father or will she help Annie on this life-changing experience and adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is gonna sound Mary Sue-ish, and I don't blame you. I just wanted to make an Annie story for probably sometime, I don't know if I'll continue it. This story would take place during the 1982 movie if anyone cares to see it be continued. Read & Review, I only own my OC (so far) who is loosely based on my grandmother, Mary, who was abandoned by her birth mother and raised by a bar owner woman who never cared about her. If you would like me to continue, I might, but no promises, I kinda wanted to get this out of the way based on a conversation I had with my mother. No flames.**

* * *

"Daddy... Daddy..."

The voice came from a 15-year-old girl with a voice as gentle and faded as the hollow winds of the Earth. She had long, shoulder length black hair with chestnut colored eyes, pale, gaunt skin and wore a long-sleeved purple dress shirt with a black skirt, white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Goldie, the unwanted daughter of one Daniel Francis Hannigan, also known as Rooster.

Her father had sticky fingers, he was a very mischievous gentleman and often lured people into his traps. He currently had a girlfriend named Lily St. Regis who had no interest in her. It appeared as if no one cared for or wanted anything to do with Goldie.

In the early 1920s, Rooster was out late at night feeling thirsty for some alcohol and young blood due to the Great Depression crumbling into the ends of the Earth. Rooster met an unknown woman and made love to her as they felt depressed with the world feeling it was coming to an end. Rooster never saw this woman again, but nine months later, she had abandoned baby Goldie on his doorstep and left him responsible for raising her.

Goldie mostly grew up around her Aunt Agatha's orphanage with the many orphans, but she wasn't considered an orphan since Agatha was her aunt and was forced to keep Agatha with her and Rooster since she was their kin. Goldie would've preferred though if she had a choice to be like the other orphans and gain a chance for a new home with a warm, loving family. As Goldie grew older and hit puberty, her father started to force her to work as a bar fly waitress to get her out of his way more and earn a boyfriend to keep her busy.

Many of Goldie's childhood memories were sleeping in a cold, abandoned cot behind the bar and hearing many people laughing and stumbling from their drunken encounters. Sometimes Goldie would nearly be abused verbally, emotionally, or even sexually by some inebriated men, but her aunt and father wouldn't care. Goldie also educated herself and read many books her father would throw away. Also, little did Goldie know, she was in for an adventure when she met a new orphan in her aunt's orphanage, Annie.

Once Goldie and Annie first met, they were like sisters. Goldie helped Annie with anything she would need, even if her father would beat her for being nice to filthy, abandoned children. Goldie's mentorship eventually rubbed off on Annie and she was like a big sister to the orphan named Molly, Molly was so far the youngest orphan at the time at the age of six. Goldie and Annie would soon find themselves in an adventure which relating to Goldie's father, aunt, soon to be step-mother and Annie to find her biological parents and tries to take Goldie on the trip to find her biological mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Goldie swept up the dirty floor and bent down to scrub it with her tiny sponge. It was tough enough having a horrible father with no mother, or abusive aunt who ran an orphanage, it was just very hard for her. If she could, she would leave her father and go to a better life. Agatha came by and watched the young teenager at forced labor.

"Hello Goldie." Agatha greeted.

"Aunt Agatha." Goldie replied, scrubbing the floor as hard as she could.

"Where's your father?"

"To the pub," Goldie rested on her knees and wiped her forehead with the back of her red beated hand. "He told me to take the night off to clean the place up for him."

"How sweet," Agatha smirked. "Too bad we can't let you get adopted like the little brats around here."

"They're not brats, Aunt Agatha."

"Oh please, that little Annie's always getting herself into trouble," Agatha scoffed at the girl she was forced to call her niece. "They love me though."

"Only because you make them." Goldie mumbled under her breath.

"I'm calling it a night, Goldie, oh by the way, you missed a spot."

"Where?" Goldie glanced around the floor.

Agatha smirked and kicked the bucket, splashing the soapy water everywhere, even soaking Goldie's skirt. "Everywhere!" she cackled and left Goldie to work. "Good night, Goldie..."

"Night..." Goldie darted her eyes at her, then went back to scrubbing the best she could.

After a while of scrubbing, Goldie went by the orphan dining table and saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She quickly grabbed it, thinking her aunt might take it before she could. Goldie then looked all around to make sure Agatha wasn't in sight and walked down the hall and knocked gently on a bedroom door.

"We love you, Miss Agatha!" the orphan called, reluctantly.

"It's me!" Goldie clarified, holding the plate with her free hand.

The door opened and there stood Annie with her curly red hair and friendly smile. "Hey Goldie!"

"Goldie's here?" Molly's eyes lit up and she rushed to see the teenager.

"Goldie, I don't think you're allowed to be here." Pepper wrinkled her nose.

"Shut it, Pepper!" Annie shoved Pepper.

"You!" Pepper scowled, making both girls squabble.

"Girls, girls, stop!" Goldie tried to break them up like a mother would her fussy children. "I gave you cookies, count your all's blessings."

"Goldie's right," Molly replied as she took one of the cookies and nibbled into it. "We are kinda hungry, Goldie, Miss Agatha didn't give us lunch today."

"No lunch? Why?" Goldie asked the youngest girl.

"She made us have cold food, it was too gross to eat so we pretended to eat it." Duffy replied.

"I'll have a word with my aunt later, but eat up." Goldie smiled at the orphaned girls. "I want you girls to stay healthy and safe even if you're forced to love my aunt."

"How do ya put up with it, Goldie?" Tessie asked. "Having Miss Agatha as your aunt?"

"Well, she's kinda like a mother to me," Goldie replied, bridging her nose. "I never had one growing up."

"You never had a mother?" July asked.

Goldie shook her head.

"Goodness, Goldie, that must be sad!" Tessie frowned.

"That's okay, I don't like my life because of my bum of a father and of course, Miss Agatha is my aunt," Goldie gave a false smile, then glanced out the window, walking toward it. "There are times at night where I lie awake wondering what it would be like to have a real mom."

"Or parents..." Annie added, quietly. She then decided to change the subject to make Goldie happy instead of sad now. "I tried to 'scape today."

"Escape?" Goldie looked down at her.

"Uh-huh," Annie chuckled. "I got out with the laundry truck, but your aunt caught me. It was kinda funny, even if some street urchin boys tried to beat me up, but I slugged on of 'em. I also found a dog named Sandy!"

"Where is the little guy?" Goldie smiled.

"Back in the streets, after a constable took me back here at the orphanage for runnin' away," Annie sighed. "I almost got away with it until that guy tried to take me back to Miss Agatha!"

"It's your own fault, Annie, you made us clean up!" Pepper sneered.

"Pepper, don't get your panties in a bunch." Goldie darted her eyes at the bossy orphan. She then smiled and knelt down to Annie's height and held her. "Be thankful you tried to escape."

"It's really a hard knock's life for us." Annie replied.

"Tell me about it." Goldie understood. Ever since she could walk and talk she's been forced to work as a waitress for her father before they bunked with his sister at the orphanage.

"I wanna run away too and find my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Sure, I gotta have parents, like you have a mother. Haven't ya ever wondered where she could be right now?"

"Actually yes," Goldie replied with a smile. "Ever since I was about your age, I wondered about her. My old man doesn't even remember who she could've been!"

"Why don't we find out sometime?" Annie's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Annie, I know my old man wouldn't go for that," Goldie had a straight face. "If I'm seen outside the orphanage while he goes to work, I get beaten!"

"Aw come on Goldie, isn't your curiosity tickled?"

"Well... Yeah..." Goldie shrugged.

"Then it's settled, you and I get out of here sometime to find out about our families!"

"Okay, but if my old man catches me, we're both gonna be fried and won't be able to see the light of day again!"

"Goldie!" the sharp voice of Agatha called. "Are you talkin' to those orphan brats!?"

"Aw, snap! Aunt Agatha!" Goldie shuddered.

Agatha walked right over to see Annie and Goldie awake and with cookies while the other girls were in their beds.

"Goldie Hannigan and Annie, you know better than to be up at this hour when it's bedtime!" Agatha snapped.

"Sorry Miss Agatha." Annie and Goldie said.

"Now Annie, you get to bed before I beat those freckles off your face," Agatha sneered at the red-headed orphan and turned to her dark-haired niece. "And Goldie, since you'd rather be up, causing trouble, you can clean the orphans' bathroom until your father gets here!"

"Yes Aunt Agatha..." Goldie moaned.

"Now get!" Agatha shoved her in the tiny bathroom, swiping the plate of cookies. "Teenagers..hmf!" Agatha mumbled to herself and left Goldie to her forced duties.


End file.
